


Шрамовый тандем

by ConVersia



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 15:06:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10363191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConVersia/pseuds/ConVersia
Summary: Забыть боль труднее, чем вспомнить радость, ведь она не оставляет памятных шрамов. Знаете, с этим я не согласен.





	

**Author's Note:**

> конкурс сетературы конвента Con.Версия 2017 заявка №173 ориджинал

Трудно забыть боль, но ещё труднее вспомнить радость. Счастье не оставляет памятных шрамов. (Чак Паланик «Дневник»)

  
Могучий воин Бартагар Энелеско в четвёртый раз хлобыстнул пивной кружкой по грязному трактирному столу, призывая сидящих к тишине, и, для видимости поиграв мускулами, закинул ногу на ногу, вальяжно оглядев присутствующих.  
На него обратили внимание безусловно все, кто сидел в трактире: деловитые гномы, которые исподлобья поглядывали с самого дальнего угла, угрюмая пара огров, которая не переставала параллельно бороться между собой на руках, исполинского роста мужи-воины всех земель и народов — от пробирающего до дрожи севера, до сухой жарящей пустыни. Даже бармен — бледный долговязый мужчина с рубиновыми глазами и демоническими рожками на голове заинтриговано скользнул взглядом по Бартагару, который, похоже, собирался что-то сказать. Или рассказать, как это частенько бывало, когда Бартагар приходил в трактир.  
— Сегодня, — загремел голос Бартагара, перекрывая все скрипы и перешёптывания, доносившиеся в трактире, — наш могучий Межрасовый Король удостоил меня титула самого Великого Межрасового Героя, который не носил ещё никто из доселе живущих.  
Посетители трактира многозначительно переглянулись, но продолжили неотрывно слушать Бартагара. Хотя бы потому что, казалось, его зоркие орлиные глаза следили за каждым, кто находился здесь.  
— Я совершил много подвигов, страшных и опасных. Даже у самых храбрых из вас подкосились бы колени, если бы вы увидели, перед кем мне приходилось сражаться. Иногда, не в силах смотреть на чудовище, я нападал с закрытыми глазами. Представляете, какого было лишь слышать противника? Месяцами потом я не мог заснуть. Меня душили кошмары, бессонница... Кхм, я к чему всё это...   
Бартагар неловко прокашлялся и отхлебнул ещё пива. Его пунцовые щёки говорили о том, что алкоголь прибавил ему уверенности и храбрости закончить начатое.  
— Признаться, я бы не стал этого говорить, но раз уж я теперь известен на весь мир...  
Кто-то из посетителей прыснул, но, уловив разъярённый взгляд Бартагара, сдавленно пискнул и скрылся под столом.  
Повисла напряжённая тишина. Было слышно лишь как бармен медленно протирает запотевший стакан. Бартагар хмурил брови, словно вспоминая, на чём он остановился. Затем его лицо просияло, и он заговорил снова:  
— Но знаете, что сказал Его Величество, когда я вновь присягнул ему на верность? Что забыть боль труднее, чем вспомнить радость, ведь она не оставляет памятных шрамов. И знаете, с этим я не согласен.  
Брови у многих посетителей удивлённо поползли вверх, когда Бартагар резко распахнул свой жилет, обнажив перед ними свою могучую грудь, на которой почти не было живого места от шрамов всех видов и расцветок. Тут были и кривоватые белые шрамы, полученные от оборотней, бледно-розовые, в форме клыков, — от вампиров, желтоватые — от тёмных фей, а также затянувшиеся рубцовые раны, нанесённые холодным и раскалённым оружием. Было даже клеймо в форме кончика змеиного хвоста — это наверняка от гидры.  
Бартагар выдержал минуту, а затем невозмутимо продолжил:  
— Я считаю, что счастье и боль неразделимы. Когда мы страдаем, когда получаем такие шрамы, которые не просто не заживают на теле, но и на душе, то никогда не можем вспомнить ни одного счастливого момента, чтобы он перекрыл эту боль. Наоборот, он делает всё только хуже. Я долго думал над тем, почему убивая врагов только после того, как они нанесли мне свой удар, я чувствую себя счастливым. Почему я недоволен тем, кто не может дать мне сдачи? Почему мне хочется испещрить шрамами своё тело ещё больше?  
Потому что тогда я чувствую себя живым. Я не могу вспомнить ни одного счастливого момента, который бы подарил мне такую радость, которая не была бы запятнана кровью и болью. Ведь только после трудностей до крови и пота, только видя свои шрамы я могу почувствовать, что счастлив и жив. Что это происходило со мной, что я действительно победил. Эти шрамы — прямые доказательства того, что я по праву стал самым Великим Межрасовым Героем наших земель. Это честь для меня, братья, и я рад, что смог поделиться этим с вами.  
Когда Бартагар замолк, гробовая тишина, стоявшая в трактире, всем показалась очень неуютной, но даже так никто не посмел её нарушить. Словно Бартагар разом наложил на них какое-то заклятие оцепенения, которое подсказывало им, что он не закончил. Лишь несколько посетителей поёрзали на стуле и покосились на своих спутников. Огры уже давно завершили свой кулачный поединок.  
Бартагар довольно оскалился и задумчиво почесал свой кудлатый затылок:  
— Но я не сказал вам ещё одного. Для меня именно счастье оставляет памятные шрамы. Потому что счастье и боль для меня — одно и тоже.  
Сказав это, Бартагар допил пиво, а затем встал и, пошатываясь, направился к выходу, ловя по пути завистливые взгляды. Лишь один взгляд из нескольких дюжин отличался особой холодностью и безразличием.  
Бармен, вытирая мокрую кружку, едва заметно приподнял уголки губ.


End file.
